


A Kiss to Distract

by cloaks_or_daggers



Series: 50 Kisses [25]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaks_or_daggers/pseuds/cloaks_or_daggers
Summary: It didn't take Tang Yi much effort to learn to see through Meng Shao Fei's attempts to divert, he's just not sure what it is he's hiding this time.
Relationships: Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Series: 50 Kisses [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200752
Kudos: 34





	A Kiss to Distract

"What was that for?"

Shao Fei has that wide-eyed look on his face that feigns innocence, but immediately tells Tang Yi that he's up to something. Tang Yi will never find Shao Fei's kisses unwelcome, no matter the reason he chooses to bestow them, but he's also received enough to know when Shao Fei wants to hide something.

"Can I not kiss you now without having a reason?"

Tang Yi has stared down enough people who want to kill him, and while Shao Fei's kicked-puppy face hurts him more than any bullets can, that doesn't mean he's letting him off any time soon. However, thoughts of bullets cause Tang Yi's heart to clench because Shao Fei comes back home from his shifts with too many injuries for Tang Yi's liking, and he doesn't always admit to them.

He runs his hands over Shao Fei’s sides, applying just enough pressure to find any injuries without causing him any pain, but Shao Fei sinks into his touch without holding back, much to Tang Yi’s relief. It doesn’t however give him any answers. He runs his hands along Shao Fei’s arms and takes hold of the hands clasped behind his neck and tugs them.

Taking a step back, Tang Yi grips Shao Fei’s hands. “What did you do?”

Shao Fei tries his innocent look again, but Tang Yi holds out and Shao Fei eventually sags and pouts. “You weren’t supposed to be home yet.”

Tang Yi hums, but otherwise remains quiet. He’s found it’s better to let Shao Fei find his own words.

“I would have had it cleaned up.”

A raised eyebrow makes Shao Fei duck his head.

“I just wanted to make you something nice for a change.”

Tang Yi sighs and squeezes Shao Fei’s hands before kissing his forehead. He lets go long enough to take off his jacket and roll up his sleeves before he drags Shao Fei to the kitchen. He loves Shao Fei, loves all the little ways he returns that love, but the kitchen is going to have to be off-limits from now on.


End file.
